1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and a method for outputting different images on at least two display units.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,459 describes a video control circuit for triggering two display units. Image data are read out of an image memory, the image data being output alternately to a display controller for the first display unit and to a display controller for the second display unit via two circuit units. For the case when the two display units differ in their output rate, first-in-first-out memory units are also provided, in which the transmitted image data may be stored temporarily before being forwarded to the display controllers.